fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Freezeria HD
' Papa's Freezeria HD '''is the 3rd App game by Flipline Studios. The game is on simultaneously for both Android Tablets and iPads. It has also been revealed that fans can expect plenty more customers in the game. It has also been revealed that there will be '''double' the mixables, six more toppings, and a total of twenty '''new unlockables. All this with a grand total of '''54 menu items! You can buy it in the app shop for $2.99. New Ingredients *Birthday Cake *Fudge Brownie *Wildberry Derps *Purple Burple Syrup *Waffle Cone Wedges *Pomegranates *Kiwi *Peach *Cloudberry *Cotton Puffs *Red Velvet Syrup *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Blue Moon Syrup *Powsicle Syrup *Neapolitan Syrup *Coconut Shavings *Hazelnut Swizzle *Cherry Cordials *Cinnamon Rolls *Blackberries Customers #Penny/Alberto #Mandi Solary #Tony Solary #Matt Neff #Wally #Lisa #Clair #Hugo #Prudence #Marty #Akari #Franco #Greg #Peggy #Cooper #Ninjoy #Kingsley #Johnny #Doan Buu #Edna #Scooter #Maggie #Pinch Hitwell #Georgito #Foodini #Chuck #Ivy #Rita #Allan #Roy #Olga #Scarlett #Taylor #Rico #Connor #James #Tohru #Radlynn #Yippy #Wendy #Mayor Mallow #Sarge Fan! #Professor Fitz #Hank #Vicky #Utah #Timm #Mindy #Gino Romano #Kayla #Boomer #Trishna #Mitch #Willow #Nevada #Zoe #Edoardo Romano #Nick #Bruna Romano #Sasha #Clover #Bertha #Cletus #Shannon #Xolo #Cecilia #Sue #Carlo Romano #Kenji #Skyler #Mary #Papa Louie #Kahuna #Captain Cori #Gremmie #Quinn #Robby #''Xandra'' #Jojo Costumers in italics ''are closers. Cup Sizes *Small (unlocked with Rita) *Medium (start) *Large (unlocked with Kingsley) Syrups *Chocolate (start) *Vanilla (start) *Strawberry (unlocked with Peggy) *Mint (unlocked with Doan) *Banana (unlocked with Maggie) *Rainbow Sherbet (unlocked with Mindy) *''Powsicle (unlocked with Boomer) *''Blue Moon'' (unlocked with Mayor Mallow) *''Pumpkin Pie'' (unlocked with Hank) *''Purple Burple'' (unlocked with Foodini) *''Neapolitan'' (unlocked with Rico) *''Red Velvet'' (unlocked with Radlynn) Mixables *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) *Strawberries (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *''Birthday Cake'' (unlocked with Greg) *''Fudge Brownie'' (unlocked with Ninjoy) *Marshmallows (unlocked with Edna) *Yum & M's (unlocked with Gino Romano) *Pineapples (unlocked with Chuck) *Creameo Bits (unlocked with Johnny) *Cookie Dough (unlocked with Utah) *''Peach'' (unlocked with Trishna) *''Kiwis'' (unlocked with Professor Fitz) *''Cotton Puffs'' (unlocked with Yippy) *''Cherry Cordials'' (unlocked with Scarlett) *''Cinnamon Rolls'' (unlocked with James) *''Blackberries (unlocked with Roy) Toppings *Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Start) *Creameo (Start) *Nuts (Start) *Cherries (Start) *Butterscotch Topping (unlocked with Pinch Hitwell) *Chocolate Whipped Cream (unlocked with Allan) *Blueberry Syrup (unlocked with Wendy) *Gummy Onions (unlcoked with Sarge Fan) *Mint Shavings (unlocked with Georgito) *Bananas (unlocked with Ivy) *Tropical Charms (unlocked with Connor) *Cookies (unlocked with Tohru) *Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (unlocked with Cooper) *''Wildberry Derps (unlocked with Scooter) *''Pomegranates'' (unlocked with Kayla) *''Cloudberry'' (unlocked with Vicky) *''Hazelnut Swizzle'' (unlcoked with Timm) *''Coconut Shavings'' (unlocked with Olga) *''Waffle Cone Wedges'' (unlocked with Taylor) Trivia *The Custom Worker maker is available. *Most of the customers who did not appear in the desktop version of the game will be in this version. *The clue for the new ingredient on the End of Day screen is the blue moon. *The closers in Freezeria are the same in HD. *In one of the pictures for Freezeria HD, Utah's pose from her Flipdeck is used. *The closers do not have red on the edges on their names this time. *In both the desktop and HD versions of the Freezeria, the second to last to be unlocked are female characters (Ninjoy - desktop and Mary - HD). *There are 26 customers who did not appear in the desktop version of the game. *Gremmie, who's a closer, doesn't frown and his shirt doesn't have the angry face, unlike in the desktop game. *It looks like Mary had overcame her fear of sailing or she took an airplane there. *After Papa Louie is unlocked, random customers will be the first of the day. *Back in the desktop version, Jojo always ordered a small cup. This time he'll order different size cups. He still always orders his sundae regular blended. Gallery Freezeria HD - Utah.png Freezeria HD - Utah again.png Freezeria_HD_-_App_icon.png Papas_freezeria.jpg Freezeria HD - Mixables.png|Mixables Freezeria HD - Syrups.png|Syrups Freezeria HD - Toppings.png|Toppings Blog line.jpg Image.jpg FreezeriaHDRita.jpg|link=Papa's Freezeria HD Papa's Freezeria HD - Flipline Studios Wiki.png|Cherry Cordials Blackberries.jpg|Blackberries Birthday Cake.jpg|Birthday Cake Kiwi.jpg|Kiwis Nutty Butter Cups.jpg|Nutty Butter Cups Strawberries.jpg|Strawberries Cookie Dough.jpg|Cookie Dough Pineapple.jpg|Pineapple Creameo Bits.jpg|Creameo Bits Yum 'n' Ms.jpg|Yum & M's Peach.jpg|Peach Cinnamon Rolls.jpg|Cinnamon Rolls Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallows Fudge Brownie.jpg|Fudge Brownie Cotton Puffs.jpg|Cotton Puffs Blueberries.jpg|Blueberries Neapolitan Syrup.jpg|Neapolitan Red Velvet Syrup.jpg|Red Velvet Blue Moon Syrup.jpg|Blue Moon Purple Burple Syrup.jpg|Purple Burple Banana Syrup.jpg|Banana Mint Syrup.jpg|Mint Rainbow Sherbet Syrup.jpg|Rainbow Sherbet Powsicle Syrup.jpg|Powsicle Pumpkin Pie Syrup.jpg|Pumpkin Pie Category:Games Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:App Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Category:IPad games